1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor blade attachment, in particular of a wind power plant, for the connection of a rotor blade with an attachment device, including a transverse pin and a connecting device, which can be brought together to establish an operative connection, wherein the connecting device defines a longitudinal axis.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a rotor blade attachment with several transverse pins, each of which can be brought together with a connecting device to establish an operative connection. Furthermore, the invention relates to a rotor blade attachment, including a transverse pin in operative connection with a connecting device, wherein at least the connecting device is pretensioned.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotor blade attachments for the connection of a rotor blade with an attachment device are known, for example from WO 01/42647 A2. In particular, screws penetrating holes in a rotor hub that are screwed into transverse bolts and that are pretensioned using a nut are hereby used. This type of rotor blade attachment is easy to implement and reliable. These types of rotor blade attachments generally have three competing framework conditions, namely the strength of the transverse pin or transverse bolt, the bearing stress, i.e. in particular the surface pressure of the transverse bolt in the rotor blade, and the strength or residual strength of the rotor blade shell, which is decreased based on the perforation created by the provision of holes for the receiving of the transverse pins in comparison to the non-perforated blade shell. Based on these framework conditions, the transverse pins in this type of rotor blade attachment can only be packed tightly in a limited manner so that in comparison to other blade attachments, for example glued-in flanges or glued-in inserts, as disclosed in EP 1 486 415 A1 and DE 296 18 525 U1, a larger overall diameter of the rotor blade attachment is required in order to accommodate a specified number of blade bolts or a clearly greater wall thickness is needed.